Love Like This Love
by DarkWriter27
Summary: What might have happened if Sasuke took Sakura with him when he left? And what would happen if they met a girl named Yuummimaru. Sasuke Ssakura Sasuke OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people! This is just a story idea that I got. Hope that you all like! Ja ne.**_

_**This is the story of what might have happened if Sasuke took Sakura with him, and if they met a girl named Yuummimaru.**_

"Sakura-sama, Kabuto is looking for you."

Sakura turned around and saw a girl around her age standing there. She nodded at the girl, and said.

"I'm going now. Leave."

The girl, slightly chilled, bowed, and left. Sakura turned back to Sasuke, whom she had been talking to, and said.

"I'll be back Sasuke."

He nodded, and watched her leave.

"Kabuto, you called for me?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed.

"Why yes Sakura, I did. I seemed to have misplaced a someone. The young girl, remember her?"

"Hm. You mean Yuummimaru?"

"If that's what you call her. Yes."

"Well, she was looking a little wilted, so I put her in a deep sleep, and she should be awake soon."

"Go wake her up. Lord Orochimaru wants her."

"For what?"

"Go wake her up," Kabuto replied firmly.

Sakura sighed exasperatedly. It was annoying sometimes to be ordered around like that. But, she went and did as she was told.

* * *

><p>Yuummimaru opened her eyes to see Sakura standing over her. She frowned and tried to focus on Sakura's face.<p>

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Get up. Orochimaru wants you."

Yuummimaru shook her head in disgust, and slung her legs over the side of her bed.

"He really wants to kill me."

"What?"

"If I have to keep training like this, I'm really going to die. It's pretty intense. I'd rather train with you and Kabuto."

Yuummimaru remembered why Sakura was there and quickly excited the room.

Sakura shook her head, and went to do some training of her own.

* * *

><p>Yuummimaru hurried down one of the hallways with her long, red and blue hair swaying gently. She was not very tall, with deep purple eyes, and an upturned nose. She was wearing a black top, with bell sleeves. It cut off above her navel, about three inches. She was very well endowed at the top half of her body.<p>

She was also wearing short jeans pants, that cut off right above her thighs. Her skin was a dark, rich, chocolaty brown. All in all she was very beautiful.

She finally got to the stairs that lead outside, and started climbing. Reaching the top, she stepped out onto the light and blinked, before she settled the dark façade which she used for training with Orochimaru and Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched Yuummimaru step out of the stairway. She always trained with him and the snake, but he didn't like her. Not that much.<p>

She reminded him of himself, and that made him uncomfortable around her.

"Where's Orochimaru?" she asked as she stood before him with a hand on her hip.

"He was called away. He said we should just spar."

Yuummimaru regarded him carefully, then nodded.

Sasuke stood up, and walked around her. He turned slightly, in time to avoid a kunai grazing his nose. He turned completely and took out his katana. He stared at her for a minute, then began running at her.

* * *

><p>Two Hours Later<p>

Yuummimaru was having trouble breathing. _I think that idiot cracked some ribs. _She looked up to see Sasuke coming at her, and she raised her hands.

"I'm done. I can't go anymore."

"Hn."

Sasuke kept walking toward her, and she looked slightly alarmed.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Sasuke kept walking toward her, and she instinctively took a step back. She looked around sharply when her back hit a tree, and turned back to fell Sasuke's breath on her face. She accidentally raised her face to look at his, but he caught her lips before she could.

Her eyes widened, and she was in a state of shock. _Sasuke is kissing me! _she thought. Regaining her senses, she went to push him away, but he pinned her arms above her head.

He pushed out his tongue to enter her mouth, but was met with resistance. He bit down on her lips, causing her to gasp, and he pushed his tongue in instantly.

" Mn," Yuummimaru moaned, and felt her cheeks flush. She really began struggling, and lifted up her leg to kick him in his nuts, when a voice came from behind them.

"Well well, isn't this interesting?" Kabuto said in an amused voice.

Sasuke turned around to look at Kabuto, then turned back to Yuummimaru.

"Leave," he said coldly.

He leaned forward again, and put his lips on the juncture between Yuumi's neck and shoulders.

Yuummimaru shuddered as Sasuke move his lips down, and began sucking, but before he could get far, Kabuto interrupted again.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru wants to talk to you."

Sasuke pulled back again, and nodded so Kabuto could see. Kabuto walked away, and Sasuke gave Yuumi a deep kiss, before letting her go, and turning his back on her.

Yuumi stood there, and tried to process what had just happened. She shook her head, and put a hand to her lips. She had never expected to be kissed, much less by Sasuke Uchiha.

Meanwhile, a pair of jealous green eyes watch in envy, and thought of a way to get rid of her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So people, tell me what you think, please. I can't do this alone. If you want to see what happens, you've gotta review. PLEASE!<strong>_

_**Arigatou,**_

_**From, be who you need to**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Everyone! **_

_**Even though I did not get a one single review, I'm going to continue, because there are some people who still read this.**_

_**Thanks a bunch!**_

Yuummimaru sighed and stared at the ceiling. For the past four hours she hadn't been able to close her eyes. She knew that she should have slept, cause Orochimaru would be seriously pissed if she was slightly off during training. She flipped over on her right side, and stared at the wall. She couldn't get him out of her mind. Sasuke Uchiha. The feel of his lips, the feel of his tongue against hers.

Her face flushed, and she chided herself. Her thoughts were getting ridiculous!

_Yuummimaru P.O.V._

I couldn't get a good grip on my thoughts, they were getting even more inappropriate, until I noticed someone else was in the room.

"Who's there?" I said, as I felt ridiculous talking to nothing, but someone was there, and I could feel their chakra.

"Me." A cold voice called from the darkness.

My whole body suddenly felt as though it wasn't working, and my mouth felt dry.

"What do you want?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't sound as unsure as I felt.

"You."

Instantly, Sasuke was on top of me. I turned to bury my face in the pillows, but he pulled my face towards him. He moved his head until our lips were touching.

_Normal P.O.V._

Sasuke pushed his tongue into Yuummimaru's mouth, and she responded by arching her body up against his. Her cheeks flushed, and she felt ashamed, but she couldn't help herself.

She raised her hands to fist his hair, but he caught her hands, and held them tightly against her bed. He pulled back from the kiss, and gazed down at her.

Her soft hair was spread eagle wide across the pillow, and her lips were starting to swell. But the one thing he really took notice of, was her eyes. Her beautifully lust filled eyes. He smirked down at her, and she frowned at him. She tried to get him to release her hands, but he held her down even tighter.

Lowering his head, he put his head on chest, and found the zipper with his mouth. He smirked against the cloth separating him from her, and began pulling it down….

down…past her stomach…to her knees…until.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Who's there?" Yuummimaru asked in a shaky voice.

"Kabuto. It's four o'clock, y'know?"

"H-hai!" This last part came out as a stutter, because Sasuke was going for her bra then.

"I'll- eep! I mean, I'll be there in a-a-a minute!"

Kabuto frowned on the other side of the door. Then he turned and walked back down the hall.

"Youth." He muttered angrily.

Yuummimaru sighed in relief, then turned to glare at Sasuke, who was still attacking her.

"Kindly let me go, Sasuke."

"I don't think so." Sasuke looked up at her from his position, and smirked evilly.

"W-What?" Yuummimaru cried in outrage.

"You're going to stay with me in here, for the whole day."

Yuummimaru's eyes widened, and she really began struggling. Sasuke, however, finally tired of her doing that, did a few hand signs, and summoned some snakes. Yuummimaru made to get of the bed, but a snake wrapped around her body, and pulled her backwards.

The snake pulled her back to the bad and right into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke wrapped both of his hands around her, and let them wander.

_**Bang!**_

Yuummimaru and Sasuke looked around in shock to see the door of its hinges, to reveal a very pissed looking Sakura.

Yuummimaru struggled furiously to get away from Sasuke, and succeeded. She ran past Sakura, with tears in her eyes, and very red cheeks. Sakura, however, put up a hand to stop her.

"What were you two doing?" she asked in a low tone.

"What does it look like Sakura?" Sasuke grunted from the bed as he stood up.

_**Muahahahahaha! Cliff hanger. Come on guys, I'm begging here. Just review, for me? I'm doing this for a contest to see who will get the most reviews with my friend. I really need you all to help. I'm doing my best with this story, but it's hard to feel inspired when no reviews are coming in. I'm begging you! *Bows Down***_

Please don't hate me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people! NOT ONE SINGLE REVIEW! JUST A STORY ALERT. *runs away and cries* Now to the story **__**J**_

Yuummimaru sighed as she leaned against a tree. She seriously did not get what was going on in Sasuke's head. She shook her head to clear it, and straightened up. Among numerous things to do, visiting Yuukimaru was at the top of her list.

Yuukimaru was a sweet little boy that Kabuto had found harboring the three tails. **(A/N: This is before the time when Naruto first met Yuukimaru.) **She allowed a quick smile to grace her features, before she jumped into the trees and took off.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked.

"Are you doubting me? Kabuto."

"Of course not. Lord Orochimaru."

"Good. As to that girl, I'm sure everything will work itself out."

Yuummimaru suddenly felt a chill run up her back as she jumped from tree to tree. She stopped, shrugged it off, and was about to continue on her way, when she felt a malicious chakra nearing her. She looked around and stopped. It was right behind her. She waited a moment, then spun around to face red sharingan eyes.

She stumbled for a moment, then stuttered.

"W-W-Who are you?"

"Madara Uchiha."

She gasped and suddenly started feeling faint. He turned on his sharingan, and three red tomoes swirled in his eyes. Yuumi full out dropped unconscious.

"Obaa-chan!" a loud obnoxious blond haired boy yelled as he walked into the Hokage's office.

She glared at him over her sake bottle, and silenced him immediately.

"What the _HELL!_ Could you want Naruto? Give me one good reason I shouldn't have you thrown out of here?"

"Shishou?" Shizune asked anxiously.

"Shut-up Shizune. I am not in the mood for you right now!"

"Obaa-chan! I just wanted to tell you that Pervy-sage is taking me with him to learn a new jutsu. Bye!"

With this, Naruto ran out of her office with her outraged shouts following him.

_**Kakakakakakakakka! Another cliffy. Sorry peeps, but things to do. I will update if I get one review. Ja Ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HI everyone! I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry, but I really need you to review! I got one review, thank you so much!**_

* * *

><p>Yuumi groaned as she sat up in an unfamiliar room. She looked around noticed a wide-open door to her left. She looked straight in front of her, and also noticed how large the room was. She cautiously stood up and started to walk toward it, when she heard a low, cold voice.<p>

"Where are you going?"

She spun around and saw a tall man leaning against the wall beside the bed.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously, rather than cautiously. Being as strong as she was, she wasn't very worried.

He stepped into the light, and asked, "Has it been that long?"

Yuumi gasped, then gasped again as a smile lit up her face. She ran toward him and threw her arm around his neck. She knew the reason for the Uchiha massacre. She herself, though no one knew, was an Uchiha.

Itachi hugged her back, then untangled himself.

"You smell like her," he commented, referring to her older sister, his former fiancée.

Yuumi shrugged nonchalantly, and poked him in his ribs, hard.

"Your brother's hormones are exactly like yours. He won't keep his hands to himself."

Itachi smiled and nodded. "He is exactly like me in that perspective."

Yuumi shook her head dolefully and sighed.

"Well Itachi, what did you want to talk about?"

Itachi looked away then looked at her again.

"I want to talk to her."

Yuumi frowned. She had the unique ability to summon dead people back for at least a day. Unfortunately, it required ridiculous amounts of chakra, because, obviously the people were dead.

"I don't have enough chakra for that."

Itachi stared at her for a minute, then shrugged.

"You'll have to do then."

He beckoned to her with a long, tapered finger, and she rolled her eyes. Walking forward she muttered.

"You too are exactly alike."

Itachi laughed, and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest, and was startled when he talked.

"Can you transform? Into her."

Yuumi transformed, and he instantly crushed her to him even tighter. She decided to let him have his time, and summoned her sister's spirit inside of her. Yuumi's sister's name was Mizuki. Mizuki raised her head, and wrapped her arms around Itachi.

"Mizuki. Love, where are you now? After I killed you."

"Right here."

He looked down in surprise at her face. Her eyes were no longer purple, but dark green. Itachi lowered his head and kissed her full on. He started pushing her back towards the bed, and finally pushed her down.

"Slow and steady? Or hard and fast?" he asked smirking.

"Slow," she answered.

He descended upon her, and pushed his hands up her shirt.

"Let's begin." He murmured against her skin.

* * *

><p>"Mmm." So came a muffled groaned.<p>

Sasuke, having nobody else, was currently relieving himself with Sakura.

"M-m-m S-as-u-ke. What's wro-!"

Sasuke pushed his tongue in and began sucking.

He stopped and raised his head to look at her face.

"When's Yuumi coming back?" He asked forcefully.

Sakura pushed him off of her, and glared at him.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough?"

"NO." came a very blunt reply.

Sakura sighed in complete exasperation.

"My sources say that she'll be back in about, ten or fifteen minutes." She said this completely with venom and reproach in her voice.

Sasuke raised and eyebrow at her then stood up, and while getting dressed, asked where.

"On the right side of the river, about 1 mile south."

He finished dressing, and poofed as he muttered.

"Finally."

Sakura watched him leave, and felt an immense wave of jealousy and hatred wash over her. She, who had given up everything for him, got nothing, while that little jerk, got everything. Oh, she had given up crying a long time ago, now, there was only revenge.

* * *

><p>Yuumi sighed (she does that a lot) as she jumped from tree to tree. Getting Itachi to let her go had been a chore, in and of itself. Summoning her sister had been hard too. So now everyone else was happy, while she had a sore body, and a humongous headache. As it was she was so intent on this, that she didn't see the tree of muscle standing in front her.<p>

And so she ran, literally, into him.

She lifted her head back to look at his face.

"Hello." she said tiredly as she full out collapsed.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, then knelt down to pick her up. He sprang into a tree, and carried her away.

* * *

><p>An hour later<p>

Yuumi woke up from a simply delicious sleep and stretched. She might have purred, had she not noticed that someone was watching her. Turning her head, she saw Sasuke , watching her with a smile on his face, and smirking at her antics. She sat up on her knees, and accusingly pointed a finger at him.

"Why are you smiling?" she said slightly surprised.

He narrowed his eyes at her, then pulled her towards him for a kiss. Capturing her lips, he sank his tongue in instantly.

Her eyes widened, but she let him continue to kiss her until she ran out of breath. She pushed on his chest, and pulled her head away. Sasuke let her go, and looked at her in satisfaction. Her lips were swollen, and she was panting as though having run a marathon.

He wrapped both arms around her, **_and you'll have to wait for the next chapter._**

**_JA NE Come on people! review! gosh, there'll be rewards for people who reivew!_**


End file.
